muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
David Rudman
ceremony.]] David Rudman (b. ca. 1963)In a Chicago Public Radio interview from May 21, 2004, Rudman says he was 5 when Sesame Street started. is a core Sesame Street puppeteer who performs Baby Bear, Davey Monkey, Chicago the Lion, and Humphrey. Since 2001, Rudman has also become the new performer of Cookie Monster. Rudman first started working with the Muppets in a summer internship with the Muppet Workshop in 1981, when he was 18 years old. His friend Richard Hunt helped him get a job as a Muppet performer.Rudman, David The MuppetCast episode 41 The following year, he graduated from Highland Park High School in Chicago. After Hunt's passing in 1992, Rudman assumed the roles of Sully, Sonny Friendly and the right (horns up) half of the Two-Headed Monster. Outside of Sesame Street, Rudman has also taken over performing Scooter and Janice in recent Muppet productions. In addition to his work as a Muppeteer on Sesame Street, David has also provided voice-acting for the show, notably as Baby Bear's animated sidekick Hero Guy, as well as in several animated segments. Many Sesame Street cartoons featuring his voicework also include other Muppet performers, such as Joey Mazzarino. With his brother Adam Rudman, he has produced Jack's Big Music Show, and the PBS Kids series Nature Cat for their Chicago-based company Spiffy Pictures. He has also written and directed live-action films and cartoons for Sesame Street, MTV, Nickelodeon and Comedy Central. Rudman's work in television commercials include ads for Coke, McDonald's, Cheerios, Disney World, the National Wildlife Federation and most notably as Fingerman for a series of Ziploc bag commercials. In 2013, Rudman puppeteered Scooby-Doo in the direct-to-DVD movie Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map. He was nominated for an Emmy Award in 2004 for "Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series" for his work on Sesame Street as Baby Bear and Cookie Monster. He presented a Daytime Emmy in 2013, appearing at the event with Cookie. Credits * Muppets Characters: Scooter (2008 - present), Janice (2008 - present), Wayne, Bobby Benson (2011, 2014); Miss Poogy * Sesame Street: Baby Bear, Cookie Monster (2001-present), Two-Headed Monster (right head, 1992-present), Airplane, Andre, Athena, Audrey Pigeon. Beachball, Betty Bowl of Plastic Fruit, Mr. Bricklayer, Bud, Chicago the Lion, Cranky, D-tective Dave, Det. John Munch, Dr. Edwynn, Dr. Flippin, Granny Snuffle (1989), Dr. Johnson, Lavender Ed, One of the Four Grouches Named Moe, Davey Monkey, Dip the Cat (1992), Duane, Fearful, Flo Bear, Frankie, Hammy Swinette, Humphrey, Lieutenant Tao, Log, The Man in Brown, Next Generation Science Officer, Norman, Patrick, Pipe Organ, Rudder Rabbit, School, Sidney, Spike, Sully (1992-1999), Sonny Friendly (1992-2000), one of the String Beans, Tessie Twiddlebug, Tyrone, Umeko's friend, Velma Blank, Wolfy, the Martians *''I Love LibertyDavid Rudman interview with BBC * ''The Muppets Take Manhattan * Little Muppet Monsters: Boo Monster * Labyrinth: Goblins (puppetry only) * The Tale of the Bunny Picnic: Snort, The Snail * A Muppet Family Christmas: Miss Piggy's Photographer * Sing-Along, Dance-Along, Do-Along: Farmer Lear * Neat Stuff To Know & To Do: Danny, Dino Doc, Skipping Stones, Snake Charmer * Wow, You're a Cartoonist!: Mookie * Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting * The Jim Henson Hour: "The Song of the Cloud Forest" * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Donatello (face) * The Cosby Show: Sweetums, Boo Monster * The Muppets at Walt Disney World * Muppet*Vision 3D: Roy and Max * The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson * Dinosaurs * Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Firehouse: Mr. Monster * The Muppet Christmas Carol: Old Joe (puppetry only), Peter Cratchit, The Swedish Chef, Wander McMooch, Beggar * Dog City: Bowser, Bram, Colonel Claghound * City Kids: Frankie Frank; Muppet Coordinator * Billy Bunny's Animal Songs: Percival Bear, Gopher, Termite, Waiter Penguin, Frog * Muppet Meeting Films: Big Head, Gimley, Jones, others * A New Baby in My House: Courtier * Sesame Street Stays Up Late! * Muppet Time: Milton * Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree: Ned Mouse * Muppet Sing-A-Long: It's Not Easy Being Green * Muppets Tonight (episode 201) * Elmocize: one of the Twister Sisters * Aliens in the Family: Bobut * Elmopalooza: Sparky * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Alarm Clock Bird, Caterpillar, Pestie, Collander Stenchman, Grouch Ice Cream Customer, various Grouches * Play With Me Sesame * Elmo's World: Happy Holidays: Orange Gold Caroler * The Street We Live On * A Magical Halloween Adventure: Pumpkin, Surprise Monster * Happy Healthy Monsters * Elmo's Christmas Countdown * Studio DC: Almost Live * Abby in Wonderland * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa: Luncheon Counter Monster * The Muppets: Food in the "We Built This City" montage * Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular * Muppets Most Wanted: Gulag Rat,Personal communication with Bill Barretta by Anthony T. Baby, Thingy-Thing *''The Furchester Hotel: Cookie Monster * The Muppets 2015 Presentation Pilot: Scooter, Janice, Satay *The Muppets:'' Scooter, Janice Director credits *Cookie Monster Auditions for Saturday Night Live *Conversations With Bert Sources External links *Official Site Category:Muppet Performers Category:Creature Shop Puppeteers Category:Directors Category:Producers